


right in front of my salad?

by brainworm666



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, is it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainworm666/pseuds/brainworm666
Summary: "We don't have lube here," Rinne announces and Niki almost chokes.Of course they don't have lube in the fucking kitchen. But that's not the point."We're - we're going to do it here?" Looking down at the counter, Niki squints at the cut vegetables and whatnot.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki, Rinne Amagi/Niki Shiina
Comments: 20
Kudos: 229





	right in front of my salad?

**Author's Note:**

> are they OOC? maybe! but it doesnt matter. they just fuck. that's the plot. goodbye

"Niki~ Niki, you should be just my wifee, you know?" Rinne whispers behind him, grinding his hips against Niki's back and - and, Niki can most certainly hear the shit-eating grin in his voice. 

In hindsight, he should stop this. Should have stopped a long time ago - should have stopped him the first time it happened,  _ shouldn't have liked it, says a voice in his head.  _ But Niki finds out that he's particularly weak - or stubborn when it comes to Rinne, hasn't stopped this from happening before, and certainly won't right now either. 

Much to his own dismay. 

He breathes through his noise, one hand still holding the knife and the other clutching the counter's edge tightly. "...I'm in the middle of cooking," Niki points out the obvious, knife in hand and cucumbers in front of him. He acts like he doesn't want this - doesn't  _ need _ this, as if he's only doing it because Rinne is making him to do so. 

Behind him, Rinne lets out a laughter and grinds his hips harder - Niki can  _ feel  _ him, can feel how hard he is even through his jeans and he's not sure what to make of it because, apparently, him cooking was arousing. 

He doesn't question it. Really. It's better to not to. 

No, instead - Niki feels himself harden up too and whimpers when Rinne draws back, at the loss of the feeling. Looking over his shoulder, Niki gives him a small glare and a frown. "What are you doing-.." He finds Rinne looking around the kitchen, as if searching for something while fumbling with his belt. 

"We don't have lube here," Rinne announces and Niki almost chokes. 

_ Of course they don't have lube in the fucking kitchen.  _ But that's not the point. 

"We're - we're going to do it  _ here?"  _ Looking down at the counter, Niki squints at the cut vegetables and whatnot. They really shouldn't be doing it here, because not only it made Niki feel morally challenged, it was also dangerous. Someone could get hurt, potentially, though he supposed Rinne didn't care too much. "Actually, I think it's better if I finished this," Ignoring how turned on he was, Niki knew that not going with Rinne's sudden whims was always better - especially in the middle of a kitchen that anyone else could just walk in. 

But of course,  _ of course  _ half of his sentence goes unheard when there are suddenly two fingers shoved into his mouth, with zero regards to Niki and it  _ almost  _ makes him gag, two slender fingers moving about inside his mouth, cold metal of Rinne's rings constantly scratching the roof of his mouth and the back of his throat when he tries to push in more.

The most humiliating thing is that - Niki can only drool around his fingers, letting out small whimpers as if they'd stop Rinne at all. The redhead behind laughs, leaning down so that his breath ghosted over Niki's shoulder. His free hand was now on Niki's waist, holding him  _ tightly  _ in his place as he kept moving his fingers in and out of his mouth, leaving Niki unable to do anything but moan helplessly. 

With a cackle, Rinne scrapes his fingers against Niki's teeth just before - just before his long, horrible, horrible fingers catch his tongue between fingers and it knocks out an  _ embarrassing  _ noise out of him. All Niki can do is to hold on to the counter tighter and give small attempts to shake his head, so that Rinne would stop messing around with him. 

But of course, it doesn't stop him. 

And Niki swears he'll be angry at him once this thing is over. 

(He also knows he won't be able to get  _ really _ angry - because he never has been able to.)

"Niki's pretty," says Rinne, as he shoves his fingers down Niki's throat for the last time and he can only choke around them, drooling everywhere that he felt so, so gross. "Because you know I can't help myself when I'm watching you from  _ behind,  _ Niki~, be nice, 'kay?" 

"I just want to eat," the fingers finally slide out of his mouth, as Rinne's other hand trails down to pull his pants out of the way, "you," and Niki is amazed at himself - how hard he still is, how much he's leaked throughout the whole thing that it's a wonder he hasn't came yet. Maybe - he was turned into some freaky masochist by Rinne. That was definitely it. Rinne's hand slips into his underwear, groping him and pinching before, finally - or at least Niki anticipates for him to enter, but instead, he only brings his wet fingers and starts circling around his rim, a throaty chuckle rising up from Rinne. "..up." 

With added emphasis to each word, Rinne's voice was rough with arousal and Niki hated to admit how it made him feel - how he felt when Rinne sank his teeth into the soft flesh of his shoulder, how he felt when Rinne kept circling and massaging around his rim  _ but didn't do anything else, and it was so damn frustrating Niki wanted to cry.  _ Writhing, he moved his hips and pushed back to Rinne - to make him  _ get on  _ already. 

But of course, that only got a chuckle out of the other. One of Rinne's hands were now on his hair, pulling and forcing Niki to bend in a way that wasn't comfortable - staring right into Rinne's eyes. He wondered - how he must look like, with teary eyes and a mess of drool. But whatever Rinne saw - he must have liked it, with blue eyes blown out and an almost maniacal grin on his lips. "Niki, you're so desperate, huh~?" 

Rinne seemed too pleased with himself, and Niki wanted to smack him on the head but even before he could open his mouth, one of the fingers plunged deep inside him. Caught unprepared, Niki's mouth was left hanging open in a moan, as the single digit kept sliding in and out of his ass, until Rinne captured his mouth with his own. 

It was less like a kiss and more like - anything else, all teeth and bites with no grace, Rinne constantly biting him everywhere he could as he kept fingering him. "You're so damn tight every time," with a raspy voice, Rinne mumbled into his mouth, as he pulled back and licked a stripe on Niki's cheek. 

_ Gross _ , was what he would initially think. But not in this situation - not when Rinne had added an another digit and kept slamming them in and out without holding back, not when he was so hard that when he was sure his front was drenched in precum.

And it felt so good - Rinne's fingers were long,  _ talented,  _ knew where to touch him just right and Niki feared he'd come just from Rinne fingering him. He'd go and hide in a hole, if that happened. His legs had gone weak already, shaking with every single movement and he feared they'd just give up - especially when Rinne added a third finger, without any warnings beforehand. 

They scraped through his walls - scissoring, fucking in and out, sometimes against his prostate and sometimes not that Niki thought it was an another way of teasing him. His arms, likewise, felt so weak as he pushed everything on the counter of the way and he heard something falling with a  _ thud _ , but paid it no attention as he started moving his own hips in-time with Rinne. "Rinne - it's...enough already, please, please-.." 

He was begging, at this point - overwhelmed to the point of tears as he balanced himself with his elbows on the counter. Niki was sure he was more than loose now - Rinne could just slide in, but he seemed to enjoy this little torture more. The fingers withdrew, finally - but he felt so  _ empty  _ as he clenched around nothing. 

There was no movement or any words from Rinne, so he realized he must have been staring. He was  _ embarrassed,  _ in one hand. On the other hand, they had done this so many times, so many times that Niki was sure he didn't have anything to be embarrassed about. Not when he sneaked a hand behind himself, slipping a single digit in and moaning, just right before he spreads himself open, presenting himself to Rinne. 

(He'd go and hide in a hole for it later.)

That, finally, seemed to work as he heard Rinne curse and the noise of zipping. Looking over his shoulder, Niki glanced at the other - and  _ god,  _ was he fucking huge. His cock stood angry and red - and it shouldn't have been so surprising because  _ this wasn't their first time,  _ yet Niki always had the same reactions - for reasons unknown to himself. 

Suddenly, his head was slammed down to the counter and Niki whined in pain, eyes narrowed as if asking  _ what's wrong with you  _ to Rinne, who kept him in place with a hand in his hair and the other hand, which had been deep inside Niki's throat earlier, slicking himself up. 

Rinne gave his cock a few rubs, as he kept his piercing blue eyes on Niki - that he felt almost too self-conscious of the current state he was in. Pulling Niki's underwear out of the way, Rinne slid in in one quick stroke that knocked the breath out of Niki's lungs. He didn't wait - didn't give Niki time to adjust to the feeling, didn't wait until his breath evened out to start moving. No, as he had entered, Rinne had a hand in his hair that kept his head down and gripped, other hand on his waist, as he started fucking into Niki. 

It was torturous, almost. 

Because it felt so good - Niki could only whine and moan,  _ trying to breathe _ everytime Rinne pulled out all the way back and slammed in, making Niki's whole body shake as he's barely standing up. At the moment, Niki's entire world consisted of Rinne - Rinne filling him up with his cock, Rinne draping his big body over his, Rinne pulling at his hair and biting into his neck, Rinne leaving bruises on his waist and hips - and it was maddening, too much, as tears started to pour out of his eyes. His mouth was left hanging open, drool pooling on the counter and his now free cock brushing against the cold wood everytime Rinne thrusted in with no tact, Niki's body riding up the counter each time. 

Rinne is as rough as ever, pulling at Niki's ponytail each time he bottoms out and grinds his hips against Niki's, so that Niki clenched around his cock. It draws out a groan out of Rinne too, as he keeps letting out praises,  _ telling Niki how good he was taking his cock, how pretty he was - calling him his wife  _ and Niki is sure he's going to lose his mind if he hasn't already. 

The worst part of it is that - he feels as if he'll cum just like that, without being touched, simply from Rinne fucking him into a mess and pulling his hair, as he feels his own orgasm building up. 

And he's right, when Rinne gives a particularly sharp thrust and keeps Niki in his place when his body convulses as he keeps grinding his cock into his prostate and hitting it continuously, Niki's vision becomes all white as he comes (and he's sure he's screamed, just now) - and it feels incredibly long as Rinne keeps fucking him through his orgasm. 

The front of the counter is now dirty - but he can't exactly think about it when Rinne  _ doesn't  _ stop, doesn't give any signs of coming soon. In contrast, his thrusts turn faster and impossibly deeper, that Niki doesn't think he can hold out any longer, he doesn't think his legs will carry him anymore. 

"Rinne - stop, wai-.." He tries to to warn the other, but it doesn't seem to work until his legs actually give up and he suddenly feels as if he's slumping - and then his whole world turns around. 

Dizzy, Niki stares wide-eyed at Rinne who just flipped him around, who's just staring at him with a grin as he keeps grinding his hips, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing in the kitchen. His legs are wrapped around Rinne - this way, his cock reaches deeper, that it  _ should  _ be painful but Niki can feel himself harden up again, and at this point he's pretty sure there's something wrong with him. 

Rinne leans down, enclosing Niki's mouth with his own as his hips start moving in an erratic way, signs that he's  _ finally  _ reaching his peak too. Niki feels too tired - so tired to do anything but wrap his arms around Rinne's shoulders and keep his mouth open. His whole body is sore - his ass is sore, bruised, he's sure. Rinne gives him no reprieve as he finally finishes, rutting his hips and filling Niki up - that he  _ begrudgingly  _ cums with Rinne too, for the second time, his half-spent cock giving weak spurts. 

And then there's silence - only the noise of their ragged breathing as Niki closes his eyes. Rinne still hasn't pulled out, instead, kept moving his hips in small circles that made Niki whine. "What are you doing," he complained, his throat feeling sore and voice raspy. He opens a single eye, narrowed, a poor attempt at trying to glare. 

Rinne, with most of his weight on Niki who was laying on the counter, seems satisfied as he puts his head on the crook of Niki's shoulder, and inhales. "You smell nice." is all Niki gets as an answer, apparently. 

In return, Niki ignores him too and tries to kick him away -  _ so that he wouldn't move while he was still buried deep inside his ass,  _ and lets out an annoyed noise. "You came inside me, gross. How am I supposed to go back to my room?" He's not even talking about the unfinished dinner - that he was in the middle of preparing. This - was really the worst. 

As Niki is sulking, lips curled down in displeasure, Rinne only laughs and raises his head, brushing Niki's hair off of his face and behind his ear, and flashing a big grin. "Ehh, don't be like that, Niki - I'll just bride carry my wife then~?" 

Frustrated, Niki kicks Rinne once again and whips his head away.

Oh, he still had a lot to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> so I saw translations where rinne says niki looks like a wife from behind while cooking and its arousing, my mind started running. so i hope you all enjoyed this


End file.
